


this is new

by jessequicksters



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, alternate universe: barry you fucked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Eobard doesn't expect the flutters of this latest timeline change to keep multiplying—like butterfly wings, the time particles keep unfurling new intricate details of the world, new shades of this reality.Somewhere along the way, Eobard has divulged his secret to none other than Iris West.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Iris West, Eobard Thawne/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	this is new

Eobard doesn't expect the flutters of this latest timeline change to keep multiplying—like butterfly wings, the time particles keep unfurling new intricate details of the world, new shades of this reality.

Somewhere along the way, Eobard has divulged his secret to none other than Iris West.

He doesn't remember the moment, no—nor the details of the confession (assuming that parts of the equation, likely pertaining to a certain murder, were left out) but Iris calls him by his real name.

“Eobard,” she says, walking into the cortex as he’s going over the schematics of something he doesn’t remember nor care about—the only thing he knows is that this new reality hasn’t fully set yet.

Eobard freezes for a moment, triggers going off in his mind. He reads the expression on her face: soft, non-intrusive, slightly worried.

His eyes linger on hers as he solidifies his theory, she opens her mouth to speak again and then—

He's looking at her lips for a nanosecond too long.

“You okay?” she asks, smiling. She's beautiful when she smiles. “Ready to go to that quantum mechanics conference? I've been preparing my notes all day for my interviews and you promised you’d go over them on the drive there.”

Ah. So that’s why the future Miss West-Allen is looking like a goddess in that pink dress of hers that wrapped so tightly around her waist.

“Of course,” Eobard replies, polite as ever, and wheels over towards her as she watches the hands on the clock ticking behind him. “Please allow me to grab my suit jacket first—as your companion to this event, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you. I already have a reputation, as you know.”

Her eyes gleam with a sprinkling of mischief. “As someone who used to write about The Flash, I am definitely not afraid of a little controversy.”

Eobard purses his lips together, brain trying to piece together the various elements of this equation; this timeline.

“You’ve always been brave, Miss West. I would feel extremely guilty if I didn't caution you against what standing by my side at that conference would mean. Journalists tend to circle like vultures around me.”

Iris lays a hand on his chest, sliding up to straighten the hem of his sweater. Her nails dig into the soft area of skin just above his collarbone; the tips of her fingers find his carotid artery with fatal precision.

This is new, Eobard thinks. He remains still, waiting for her next move.

"I'd like to see the stories they come up with about us, but I doubt that they’d even come close to the truth," she whispers, lips brushing against the side of his jaw as she presses a kiss into it. "My man from the future. Didn't take a girl long to figure it out."

Eobard inhales sharply. What a rush. Perhaps this latest timeline change isn't so bad. Barry Allen: the gift that keeps on giving. 

And Iris West-Allen—oh, she’s always been brilliant. Always relentless in the pursuit of the truth. In every timeline, every universe.

Fingers drape around Iris' wrist as Eobard pulls her in for a real kiss this time, completely reveling in the present—her present, her electric force.

Iris is breathless as they pull away, eyebrows rising. “You really want to give them something to talk about, do you?”

Eobard smiles, briefly tempted. He thinks about all the possibilities—all the new freedoms this new timeline might offer. But, alas, Eobard will not be steered off-course so easily. Caution should be exercised when treading uncertain grounds.

"Let's not kiss and tell to the press just yet—but I would love more of that later tonight."


End file.
